Our Misaos
by Misao Mei Mei
Summary: just a little tribute to Misao on how she's made an imapct. Inspired by all the other tribute fics


Our Misaos

Disclaimer! Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me, but to Nobuhiro Watsuki. Darn, maybe some day ^_^x

------

Sha came into our lives, mysterious as can be, that is until she tried to rob Our Kenshins. and so we followed her on her search for Our Aoshis, ten paces behind the man who had a confrontation with our beloved.

We watched her closely. Her wide ocean blue eyes glittered when she talked about a special someone. Her easy smile almost always plastered on her face until rage overtook her. We watched how her long braid bounced when she walked. She was no normal girl and that was good. For if she was normal, we just wouldn't love her like we do. She was wild, carefree, quick to anger, but we wouldn't want her any other way.

We laughed as Our Saitous dubbed her with the name 'weasel girl'. She hated it, we loved it. We gaped alongside her when we found out that someone _actually_ married Our Saitous. She didn't believe it, and for awhile neither did we.

we watched as she ran into the arms of fellow ninjas. we made them her friends, her family, her guardians, and sometime even her enemies! But no matter what she always returned to them, and in turn they greeted her with open arms.

We had her bump into Our Yahikos, only to start a brawl. But Our Kaorus came in and sided with her. Yes, indeed, we had found a friend for our genki weasel girl.

We declared her Okashira of the Oniwanbanshuu. We hoped for the best and in the end we had won. She had won. We faced her off with Our Kamataris, but had her end up relating to him. After all, nothing is too much for Our Aoshi-samas.

Our Aoshis. How he touched her life. First needing his care, then needing his undying love. We put her in various positions, put her thorough various struggles, and even paired her with Our Soujirous! But we knew that there was only one man for her.

So we gave her tea and shooed her off to the temple. We gave her a little push to help break Our Aoshis icy barriers and more than not succeeded.

In the end, we married her off to Our Aoshis, despite all the difficulties and trials they went through. She gave away her love, her life, her heart and her innocence to this one man whom she swore to always love. And he loved her back. How could he now? What was there not to love?

We gave her kunai and cheered her on, encouraging her to attack. It didn't matter that they didn't always hit the target, all that mattered was that she put her heart into it.

We were devastated with her when her newest friends told her of the terrible news that had happened to her friends-no her brothers. Our Hanyas, Beshimis, Hyotokos, and Shikijos. They all had brotherly love for her and she had sisterly love for them. She looked up to them and trusted them and they in turn trained her and took care of her. And so Watsuki-sensei sent Our Hanyas, much to our relief, to catch her before she fell. He was always there for her, even in death.

She stood tall and proud, or more like short and proud, but we didn't care. Her long midnight blue braid completely made up for her height, or should we say, lack of height?

We dressed her in ninja uniforms, kimonos, and Western clothes, but no matter what she was still beautiful. And while even though she looked beautiful in kimonos, she complained incessantly. It was too hard to fight and we all know how much she loved to be in the action.

We sent her on different journeys, different missions. We watched as she tried to seduce Our Aoshis, as she tried to prove herself worthy of being called an Oniwanbanshuu ninja. But we knew that Our Aoshis would see the light and come to her. We constantly told her that she didn't have to prove herself worthy, because she was _always_ worthy. Our pretty, petite, genki, weasel girl.

We watched her grow up beneath our noses. We watched with despair as she cut off her long braid. There would be nothing bouncing off her back as she ran. We watched as her anger shot through the roof, but she later learned to control it.

We watched as her long bouncing strides turned into graceful steps. And so she grew. We watched it. She grew into a young woman, still with an innocence that couldn't be taken away by countless death matches.

So many things have happened to her. Marriages, missions, journeys. All of those we did to her. We even changed her from the spunky genki girl to the ice queen, snapping at all who approached her.

But in the end she is who she is. The pretty, petite, fun, talkative, carefree, genki weasel girl who loves 'her' Aoshi-sama.

------

A/N: I had read many of the "Our RK Characters" but noticed there was none for Misao! So I just _had_ to write one for our favorite genki weasel girl. I hope that this is the first, but if it isn't, oh well.

PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
